Gaming terminals, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. One way of increasing the attractiveness of such games to players is to provide a bonus game or event. Typical bonus games provide extra incentives for players to continue playing at gaming terminals. The availability of new bonus game features is particularly attractive to entice players by providing new forms of entertainment and increasing the likelihood of winning.